Cavity filter serving as a frequency selection means is widely used in a field of communications, especially in a field of radio communications. In a base station, the cavity filter is used for selecting communication signals and filtering out clutters or interference signals beyond the frequency of the communication signals.
The cavity filter includes a cavity, a cover plate, a connector and a resonance tube, the cover plate is located on a top surface of the cavity, the cavity includes a cavity sidewall and several isolation ribs for isolating the cavity to a resonant cavity, and the connector is generally mounted on a side or a bottom of the cavity, sometimes is needed to be mounted on the top surface of the cavity.
As shown in FIG. 1a, 1b and 2, the connector is generally mounted on the top surface of the cavity in the following manner: firstly machining a mounting slot 20 in a top surface of the isolation ribs or a top surface of the cavity sidewall, the mounting slot 20 communicates with the resonant cavity,
and then mounting the connector 21 in the mounting slot 20, welding an inner conductor 210 of the connector 21 to a cable 22, the cable 22 passes through the mounting slot 20 and enters into the resonant cavity, the cable 22 is welded to the resonance tube 23 in the resonant cavity so as to propagate signals between the inner conductor 210 of the connector 21 and the resonant cavity.
However, the conventional connector has the following disadvantages: (1) a mounting slot is needed for mounting the connector, which limits space thereof to a certain extent; (2) the connector has a decentralized structure, vibrations are easily generated between the components of the connector, and accumulated assembly tolerances would exist in assembly, the components thereof require multiple welding points for connecting, thereby affecting communication quality; (3) high cost.